Kingdom Hearts: Van's Saga
by Amare-010
Summary: A Self Insertion Fanfic, with me as the main character, and possibly a few more characters added. For safety, rated M. Pairings that I know of; OC/?, OC/Yuffie, Sora/Kairi. Maybe even more, depending upon how far the story gets.


_Author's Notes:_

_Okay, I'm new to Fanfiction, and this will be my first story attempt. I was jumping between the idea to do a Fire Emblem or a Kingdom Hearts fic, but I figured Kingdom Hearts would be more fun. This is gonna be a serious story, any humor in it is not planned. It is a self-insertion, but I won't mess with the obvious Sora/Kairi pairing, and I'll only alter the canon to suit the introduction and role of my character (characters?). For instance, the story starts on Earth. It is in third person, and I may jump from first to third in some chapters, just to shake it up. Any thoughts my character has will be in italics. The weird voice in the Kingdom Hearts game will be in bold. Please note: I am happy and willing to accept criticism and tips. Please don't flame though._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the game which this story is based upon. That is owned by Square Enix and Disney. I do own all original characters, and the plot of this story._

"You know you can never beat me. I am, of course, your master."

"Just shut up and play. This is why you never win, 'cuz you always go into this superior monologue bullcrap."

"Bull? It's only the truth; but then again, you can't handle the truth, can you?"

"Ugh. Whatever." _This dude is ridiculous. I don't think you could take him seriously if he were about to kill you._

The two guys stopped their banter and continued with their 'duel'. It was, of course, only playful fighting between brothers; a common occurrence on weekdays after school. Battle of the Heroes was playing in the background to set the mood for the fight, and the sound of choirs singing could barely be heard over the sound of wood clashing together. The two brothers separated for a few minutes to recuperate, and the older, shorter one put his wooden sword down and left to get a drink.

The younger one stayed behind. He was a strange figure, at best. His dark brown skin was beaded in sweat from the activities of the day, sports and the fight. He was very slim, but muscularly defined. He stood at an easy 6' and had slim facial features. His dark brown eyes often hid his mood, while his infectious smile, dimples and easygoing manner betrayed it. He wore white sneakers and slightly baggy gray jeans that sagged, with a white hat, various items, and key chains hanging from his pockets, a white, gray, and blue spattered form fitting t-shirt with a *fleur de lys* on the front, and a matching white hoodie. The glasses he occasionally wore gave him a wise, yet boyish look.

He wiped his forehead with his arm to remove some of the sweat and dirt from his face. A rigorous rub of his head led to a realization:

_I need a haircut. Reeeally bad._

He had grown a mini afro, mostly because of his financial situation. He lacked money, a job, and tools to do odd jobs for people. His parents weren't in the picture, and he didn't exactly know why. Anytime he had asked his brother, he simply smiled and said, "Maybe you'll find out someday?" All he knew is that his older brother had taken care of him for the longest time, longer than he could remember. They were inseparable, and he looked up to him for guidance.

"HEY! DeVan!"

The sudden noise startled him from his dreamlike state, and he answered back, "What Del?"

"Come check this out!"

"What is it?"

"Um, I don't know! It's kinda big and black! It just grew out of nowhere!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

"DeVan, shut the hell up and just come here! Nobody says that anymore!"

DeVan chuckled at his well timed and childish joke. He grabbed his wooden weapon from before, a double-bladed sword with a hilt that separates into two smaller swords. _Can't be too careful, ya' know._ He ran out his front door to see what his brother was so worked up about, and the sight that grabbed his attention was a bit frightening. His neighborhood was a large, if somewhat towering area. The two brothers lived in a large city with skyscrapers engulfing the area, limiting the view of the sky to the immediate block around them. Still, on a regular day the sun would shine on the buildings, illuminating the glass windows with the reflection of the brilliant blue sky. This effect gave his city a warm feeling, the only place he could really call home. What shocked him though, is that he wasn't hit with the nearly blinding light of the sun when he stepped out of their apartment. In fact, it was so dark that he had to adjust his eyes and feel around for a rail, so he wouldn't fall down the concrete steps that lead to his door. After waiting a second to adjust to the darkness, he looked around and above himself.

_Is it night already? We just got home about an hour ago._

His mental question was answered with a quick scan of the sky. Above the roofs of the skyscrapers was layer of shadow. There was a slightly visible orb of light behind the shadow, and by its size he could tell it was the sun.

"Del, where are you?"

"I'm by the fire hydrant."

DeVan looked towards the direction of his brother's voice, and could barely make out a red object, with a silhouette standing beside it. He slowly moved towards him, so as to not trip over something in the dark.

"Um….Del? Is this like smog or something? Why is it so dark?"

"I don't know. I went to the window and I couldn't see anything outside, so I came out here to get a better look. And I don't think it's smog…"

They stood next to the hydrant for a good five minutes, quietly contemplating what could be happening, until one of them noticed an oddity about the cloud of shadow.

"Hey, Del, look closely at it. Doesn't….doesn't it look like its moving?"

Both peered closely at it, and it seemed to be slowly gyrating. It was almost like watching a black amoeba move under a microscope, only ten times slower and WAY bigger.

"Yea, you're right…wait, I can see!"

The darkness around them had lifted a bit, but the shadow remained in the sky. It was an eerie twilight effect in which the source of the illumination was nowhere to be found, adding to the mystery of this occurrence. The shadow cloud kept moving slowly, and it seemed to be growing in thickness as well. It kept changing shades and hues, from bluish, to purplish, until it was not only a void of color, but seemingly a void of life, while at the same time keeping the movement that made it obvious that it was alive.

"Look, it's changing."

While it grew in thickness, tiny specks of red began to appear in the cloud.

"DeVan, I think we may be in trouble.

"…..Why?"

"Because I think those little yellow dots are eyes. Look, they seem like they're staring right at us."

Del was right. It seemed like each pair was rotating exactly to where they were standing. The hairs on the backs of their necks stood up, and DeVan became restless. Del created the best plan of action that could be made in a situation like that.

"Yea…let's get outta here."

They took off down the street. There wasn't a particular destination, but the objective was clear; to put as much distance between them and this 'cloud' as possible. They sprinted until a mysterious wall of energy seemed to spring up. They both bounced off the wall and brutally landed on the street.

"Ow….goddammit, what was that? I can't feel my face."

"Stupid mimes and their invisible walls. What do we do now?"

"I don't know DeVan. I need a second to think."

Del felt the wall for a second. The rest of the street could be seen past it, and nothing physical seemed to be in their way, yet they still couldn't pass it.

"Any ideas yet?"

"Whoa! The ground is disappearing!"

Black holes appeared all over the street, slowly expanding. Small, impish beings rose out of the abyss and began twitching and stumbling. Their antennas moved around, as if sensing for something, or someone. All at once, the black imps turned towards the two brothers and began inching to them.

"Uh, DeVan?"

"Yea?"

"What the hell are those?"

"Beats me. I'm pretty sure they can die though."

"Yea…but so can we."

DeVan broke his dual bladed sword in two.

"Well, we have these"

DeVan tossed one of the swords to Del.

"And they have claws…and teeth…and numbers. We need a better idea than simply hacking until we both drop."

"Well, don't knock it till you try it."

With that, the two began swinging at the nearest monsters. But it soon became clear how ineffective their fighting was, for the wooden swords simply phased through the monsters bodies. The imps regrouped and started fighting back. After landing several hits on the two, they fell to their knees and realized the direness of the situation.

_Why…isn't anything…working? This is crazy! We can't fight, we can't run, and where did all the people go?_

"Hey Del. I think this is it."

"Really? What made you think that, the black oompa loompas on crack or the fact that they're kicking our asses?"

"Ok smartass, you get the last laugh before we die. But I refuse to go down without a fight. Get up man."

The two helped each other up, and despite the worthlessness of their weapons against the dark imps, held them up in defensive stances. The monsters twitched a few more times, as if communicating with each other, and pounced on the two. They piled and piled until no light came from under their pitch black bodies.

_I guess…._

_This really is the end….._

**Don't Give Up.**

_What?_

**The Heart Is The Key.**

A blinding light pierced the black bodies sprawled on top of DeVan, and the imps vanished in clouds of black smoke. He felt his strength returning, and got back to one knee, but a heavy object was in his hand.

_What? Is this like a giant key or something?_

A large sword-like key lay in his hand, with a gray hilt and two white blades extending from each side. One of the key chains that he kept in his pocket dangled from one side of the hilt.

_Why is my lucky charm on here? And how did this get in my hand?_

**You Are A Chosen….**

**Keyblade Wielder…..**

**Keyblade….**

_Keyblade….ok, I'll bite. Wait, where did Del go?_

He slowly got to his feet, and realized that his brother was nowhere near him. He quickly scanned the area for traces or clues, but the ground shook from what seemed to be an earthquake. Cracks began to form in the street, and they widened to reveal a black colossus, with black tentacles covering its face. The colossus rose to its feet, and towered above him.

_All black everything….this is kinda overkill isn't it?_

The colossus raised its fist, and crashed it into the ground at its feet. The street caved below the force of the hit, and knocked DeVan off balance.

_Ok! I get it, you're not a pushover. Still doesn't mean you're gonna win though._

DeVan backed up, and then raced toward him, full sprint. He timed his jump, and jammed one of his blades into the monster's shins. It toppled at the impact of the blade, and DeVan tucked and rolled out of the way before being crushed. He grabbed the blade out of the colossus, and jumped on its back. He hacked away while it writhed in pain, and it gathered itself and grabbed at its back. DeVan dodged its hands and got onto the monster's upper back, and stabbed the blade into where its shoulder blade would be. The colossus let out a low, grumbling, and chaotic noise, while it grabbed DeVan and threw him off and into a car that was in the street.

"ARGH! So you wanna play rough, huh? I hope you're a masochist then."

He got up from the caved-in windshield of the car, and again ran towards the colossus. This time, it swung at DeVan in an attempt to knock him away, but he grabbed onto its arm and held on for dear life. Pulling himself up, he ran and stumbled up its arm, to its back, where his Keyblade still remained. He grabbed it and raised it above his head for a final blow, but was bucked upwards by the monster. He somersaulted through the air, but was able to keep his bearings about him, and swung at the approaching black blur. As he fell to the earth, an ear-splitting screech was heard as the monster fell forward, right onto where DeVan lay. Though he remained unharmed by the collision with the ground, or the subsequent tumble of the colossus, black smoke curled up around him. It immobilized him and blocked his senses, and could not tell if he was dreaming, or dying, or something else.

**Don't Be Afraid.**

He could feel himself black out to match his surroundings, and at the edge of consciousness he could hear a familiar voice.

"Don't forget, I am your master."

End Notes:

Well, there you go. Chapter 1 is up. I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to post, cuz I have school obligations, music to practice, track to run, and other things to do. I'll be sure to do it frequently enough though if I can get enough people interested in this fic. I did this whole chapter in one day though, actually about five hours of writing. So, give me suggestions and input, and I'll seriously continue the story.


End file.
